


Signing On

by WanderingTiredly



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dependency, Kissing, M/M, Total AU, Use of first names, au where they knew each other before the war, before they were evil, kinda steamy?, mentions actual halo shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiredly/pseuds/WanderingTiredly
Summary: Takes place during Halo, if not before Halo 1, when the need for UNSC soldiers in the Great War is at an all time high:The news always reminds Isaac and Sam that the world has never needed soldiers more, as the covenant is ruthless in their slaughter. The two of them feel very differently about it.





	Signing On

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I haven't played Halo since... a long time. And this isn't even Halo, since this doesn't have anything to do with Master Chief.  
> 2) bless my beta, PeculiarProjects  
> 3) enjoy

With the news crackling on the tv and providing a soft drone for them to get lost in, Isaac led Samuel to his couch. Sam nipped at his neck, mind clear of thoughts that didn’t involve Isaac. Isaac arched up into each familiar touch. Sam knew every way to drive him mad.  
  
Isaac couldn’t help the fluttering in his stomach at this idea, at the pure notion, that Samuel was his, that Sam wanted him. The knowledge that Sam would protect him as he so often did. How Sam would train with him until they knew each and every move the other would use. His brain swiveled from the heat that was just Sam hovering above him and softly undressing him.  
  
“I don’t know when my parents are going to be home,” Isaac muttered, breathless. And in seconds, Sam slid off of him. Letting his hands cradle his hips, Isaac desperately wished to keep Samuel here forever. Sam would save him. Sam wouldn’t hurt him. But god was he afraid. Sam leaving, Sam breaking him like he so easily could.  
  
Sam pressed a soft kiss to his neck and then another to his forehead, keeping Isaac grounded. “Completely understandable.” Isaac cherished the gentle moment between the two of them- it came in small doses. When they fought, it was violent. Explosive. When they sparred, they would taunt each other until something happened between them- despite it all, the electricity never wavered. “Should we leave before they arrive?”  
  
“No,” Isaac stated quickly. “They push me around enough.” He ran a hand through short hair. “You shouldn’t have to deal with a boyfriend who can’t even have you on his couch.”  
  
Sam nodded, eyes glazed over. He seemed fixated on the news. Hundreds more lost in the “Great War” read the close captioning. Sam seemed to tighten up at the words. Isaac reassuringly nuzzled his neck, and then, to distract him, bit down near his jugular. Sucking a large hickey to quell his inner thoughts of before, he relished in the stuttering breaths from Sam. His fingers tightened on his waist, leaving bruises that Isaac cherished. It meant that Sam had been there- that Sam was with him no matter what.  
  
“Fuck, Sam...” He moaned as Sam moved to massage his inner thigh, letting nails graze around sensitive areas. A rush ran through him, picturing his father walking in and witnessing his son be held by someone more powerful than either of them. “Come on, Sam-“  
  
“Many people are being drafted into the war; those who are not are encouraged to join,” the anchorman informed loudly, and Sam sighed, kissing Isaac on the lips.  
  
He reminded Isaac of the parental concern. “I hate them.” Isaac hissed, eyes darkening. Sam knew this. He barely spoke to his mother, and his father had been dead for years, but Isaac’s parents were awful. His mother craved nothing more than to be arm candy, paraded around, and to be bathed in money. Meanwhile, his father would lie his way through meetings, flaunt his way through business, and starve his son for entertainment.  
  
“I know you do.” Sam settled on. “You’re entitled to.”  
  
“The legal age to fight is 18, we are encouraging those who are young to pick up arms.” The news channel spoke up.  
  
Isaac frowned. “18."

“You’re 17, Isaac. That means you don’t have to join.” Sam told him, assuringly. He knew that Isaac didn’t care much for the war, instead preferring to stop petty crime and make enough money to not rely on his parents.  
  
Isaac nodded hesitantly. “Right.”  
  
Quietly, Sam added, “A couple of our old friends got drafted, Isaac.”  
  
Isaac shrugged. “Why should I care?” Though, it was clear he did. His posture went rigid, and he shrunk away from Sam’s grip.  
  
“Well, I’m 18-“ Sam started.  
  
Isaac glared at him. “You haven’t been drafted.”  
  
Sam shook his head, “No, no I haven’t.” His eyes leveled seriously, his grip on Isaac tightened. Sam had been considering the idea for a while now. “Mason was drafted- he’s already assigned to a squad. I could catch up to him if I just-“  
  
Isaac’s mouth dropped open. “What the fuck, Ortez? I know Mason was drafted. Megan’s pregnant for fucks sake!” Isaac gave him a confused look. “What are you even saying?”  
  
Sam breathed in, glancing away, no longer able to keep Isaac’s hurt gaze. “I’m saying...” A short burst of air escaped his lungs. “I’m saying... I’m joining up.” Isaac managed to catch his eyes, and Sam felt his heart ache when he saw Isaac’s eyes lost, his thoughts completely unhinged, his expression utterly broken.  
  
“No, fuck that- Sam-“  
  
“My decision has been made, Isaac.”  
  
Isaac shook his head, “You can’t leave me here with them, you can’t expect me to just sit by and- no, Sam, don’t, I can’t, I don’t...”  
  
Sam knew what he was doing was right, so why did it feel so wrong? “Isaac, it’s safer for you here. I’ll be back after my tour.”  
  
“You don’t fucking know that! And safer? Is that a joke? Sam you promised me!” Isaac’s mind raced, hurt, anger, sadness, but deepest, his fear of abandonment. He couldn’t be left alone with these people. “No. No. Mason can wait- I-“  
  
“Mason has to get back to Megan. I’m going to take his place, Isaac.”  
  
Isaac growled fiercely, the same adrenaline rush he got when he fought Sam pumped through his veins. “Then I’m going with you.”  
  
“Isaac, you’re 17.” Sam argued.  
  
Isaac turned to him. “Then we need to get me a new identity, I’m not letting you go. I’m not sticking around here. I won’t.”  
  
Sam chewed his lip. “Felix.”  
  
“Felix?”  
  
“I’ll call you, Felix. Mason mentioned someone in his squad with that name. He went MIA.” He stopped himself. “Isaac, I need to be sure you want to do this.”  
  
“I would rather die than lose you.” Isaac chuckled, “You’re gonna be the death of me.”  
  
Sam smiled, “Let’s hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like months ago, but I figured might as well share it with the world. Since I wrote this, I actually don't ship Lolix as much as I used to, lol. It's basically dialogue trash.


End file.
